


Dream On

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers Endgame
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Sueños o pesadillas, recuerdos y anhelos. Eso es lo que hay en la mente de Tony Stark luego de un chasquido que debió matarlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Dream On

Tony sabía que su madre lo retaría una vez que la viera, pero él deseaba conservarla. En aquel lugar pocas veces conseguía encontrar mascotas, pero ahora que ella lo había encontrado a él, no había forma de que la dejara irse.

Una casa. Tony debía, primero que nada, hallarle un lugar donde dormir. Saltó de su cama sujetando cuidadosamente a su nueva amiga, firmemente escondida entre sus pequeños dedos, y correteo por su cuarto examinando cada superficie.

Tenía una misión: Debía que encontrar un buen hogar para su amiguita. Obviamente uno oscuro, porque él sabía que sus hermanitas siempre estaban en la oscuridad; No muy frío, porque no les gustaba, ya lo había notado y aparte él no quería que ella pasase frío. Pero por sobre todas las comodidades, sabía Tony, debía encontrar un lugar en donde no se perdiera perder.

Escudriñó en cada lugar, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que todo parecía muy peligroso. Su cajón de juguetes era muy grande y podía caérsele algo encima, en especial porque nunca lo usaba. Todos sus juguetes eran aburridos, pero Jarvis siempre intentaba convencerlo de que los usara y para eso cada mañana los desparramaba por el piso hasta que el los arrojaba dentro harto de esquivarlos. Bajo su cama era oscuro y amplio, pero hacía frío. El escritorio era muy alto y todos los libros que robaba a diario y guardaba en la biblioteca también se podrían caer sobre ella y lastimarla. Su armario, último lugar en su amplia lista, siempre era revisado por su madre, así que ahí tampoco podía ser.

Tony soltó un pequeño bufido y frunció el ceño molesto cuando se dio cuenta, muy indignado, que no iba a poder esconderla bien. Sus labios se fruncieron y aceptó la triste realidad con mucha mala gana.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con mamá —le explicó con tristeza a su pequeña amiga.

No había conseguido ni un día entero con ella y ya iba a tener que enseñársela a su madre. No es que ella fuera muy permisiva, pero si le hubiera podido enseñar algunos trucos como los que veía que los perros hacían en la tele, podría ser que ella lo ayudara a esconder su secreto de su padre.

Antes de salir del cuarto Tony reparó unos segundos en su reflejo y revisó rápidamente su imagen. Ella siempre lo retaba mucho cuando salía desaliñado, así que debía encargarse de no ponerla de mal humor desde el inicio. La remera le molestaba un poco, odiaba el cuello alto, pero estaba limpia y poco arrugada. Lamentablemente, los zapatos no estaban del todo limpios, así que tuvo que arreglárselas para dejarlos brillantes antes de abrir la puerta. Ya que le iba a pedir que le dejara conservar a su nueva mascota, no iba a buscarse un problema mayor del que venía solo por no querer sacar la mugre de sus pies.

Tony tenía cuatro años, pero sabía mucho sobre sus padres como para no saber que debía hacer si quería salirse con la suya. 

—Tú ahora tienes que poner carita de pena. ¿Sí? —le susurró a su mano, planeando todo un discurso mental sobre cómo no podían abandonarla por ahí, con todos los riesgos que eso implicaba.

Caminó lentamente desde su cuarto a la cocina, explicándole a su nueva amiga que ya iba a poder conseguirle una casa a su medida una vez que su mamá accediera a que la adoptara. Tony fue pensando en que cara poner exactamente, de qué forma hablar y como poner en alto su mentón y fruncir los labios en un pequeño puchero.

Tan concentrado iba Tony en contarle a su amiga esas cosas, que hasta que no llego a la puerta de la cocina, no fue consciente de que había alguien más con su mamá. Frenó los pies a unos pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su padre flotar en el aire.

Tony miró sus manos y con un dolor repentino en su panza, se echó a llorar. Apretó las manos contra su pecho y quiso pedirle perdón antes de dejar a su amiga escapar, pero las manos de su madre fueron más rápidas y lo sujetaron debajo de los brazos alzándolo antes de que pudiera dejarla en libertad.

—Tony... —le susurró ella dejando un beso en su frente y pese a que intentó escaparse de su agarre, más fuerte lo apretó— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? —murmuró con su dulce tono meciéndolo con cariño.

Sin dejar de llorar y quejarse, Tony siguió negando pero su canturreo insistente le hizo saber que no habría escapatoria y que iba a tener que contarle.

—Y-yo qu-quie-ro mi nu-nueva ma-mascota —sollozó amargamente, escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

Con su padre allí, su única oportunidad se había esfumado y eso dolía. Siempre estaba solo, no tenía amigos, Jarvis no estaba siempre disponible para sus juegos y su madre podía intentarlo, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo ya que salía siempre a esas reuniones con su padre.

—¿Mascota? —preguntó Howard arrancándole una nueva ola de sollozos— ¿María de qué está hablando ahora? —preguntó con ese tono que sólo usaba cuando él estaba cerca.

—No lo sé —respondió su madre girándolos hasta quedar frente a su padre— Tony, deja de llorar y dime que tienes.

Tony, que solo hipaba entre sus brazos, escondió el rostro en el seguro cuello de ella y guardó las manos entre los dos. Procuraba no aplastarla y dejarle aire, así que como debía mantener los dedos ligeramente separados, la alejó cuanto pudo de los ojos de su padre.

—Mía —sollozo y poniendo cuidado de no apretar las manos que temblaban, las alzó un poco— Yo-yo la vi —le empezó a explicar entre pequeños y molestos hipidos— Pe-pero no grite. —aclaró.

Quizás si demostraba que fue valiente como en las historias del amigo de su padre, dejaran que se la quedara como recompensa.

—Y-y ella vino sol-sola a la cama —se tragó un sollozo que quería salir y siguió hablando rápidamente. Su madre sólo lo miraba a él y puede tuviera una posibilidad después de todo— Y-y-y se acercó hasta mí —le dijo feliz— Y-y yo le dije que se quedara muy, muy quieta y me hizo caso —añadió exaltado recordando como su amiga había obedecido su tímida y casi asustada orden— Y... yo me la quiero quedar, pero tengo que darle una buena casa, bajo la cama no es un buen lugar —le explicó haciendo un puchero.

—Tony, hijo de que hablas... —masculló su madre mirándolo perdida.

—Mi amiga —balbuceó removiéndose para que lo soltara.

Cuando el frío mármol le hizo dar un escalofrío, se sacudió rápidamente la molestia. Acomodó su espalda para que su padre no pudiera ver, y mientras su madre se acercaba extrañada, Tony abrió lentamente las manos y le reveló a su pequeña nueva y pequeña amiga de ocho patas. Aún sin un nombre, la arañita negra, con patas largas y pelitos amarronados, se hallaba muy quieta en medio de su palma. La araña, que era muy calmada, se movió sólo un poco cuando la repentina luz le molestó.

—¡No Tony qué asco! —gritó su madre golpeándole fuertemente la mano haciendo a su amiga callera al piso.

—¡Es mi amiga! —lloró girando su cuerpo, para bajar de un peligroso salto e intentó correr hasta ella.

Sintió como su madre le sujetaba la remera que traía evitando que la alcanzara y cuando su padre reaccionó, camino hasta donde su pobre y asustada amiga huía. Cuando lo vio alzar el pie, Tony lloró y se giró tapándose los ojos con las manos, aferrando la falda de su madre.

Sabía que no lo iban a entender, jamás debió ir con ella, tuvo que haber vuelto a su cuarto nada más oírlo.

Salió corriendo a su cuarto antes de que su madre pudiera frenarlo y esquivó la mano de su padre que intentó sujetarlo. No se molestó en cerrar su puerta, sólo saltó a su cama y se echó a llorar con fuerza abrazando su almohada. Nunca lo dejaban tener mascotas, él entendía que su madre se asustara, pero su amiguita era buena con él, nunca lo picó y le hacía caso. No se merecía que le hicieran eso.

Más sollozos llegaron y siguió así por un rato hasta que escuchó los gritos de su madre. Alzó el rostro y sorbió preocupado. Ella nunca gritaba. Se arrastró por su cama hasta el borde y se bajó lentamente, no quería que lo oyeran o se callarían. Nunca hablaban si él estaba presente. Con cuidado, se pegó a la puerta abierta y alzó el rostro intentando entender qué decían. Quizás ella lo reprendiera y si Tony tenía suerte, le dejaría tener otra mascota. Aunque Tony en verdad seguía muy triste por su arañita.

 _—¡Tienes que hacer algo Howard!_ —estalló furiosa obligándolo a retroceder asustado— _¡Arañas! ¿Me oyes? ¡Mi hijo está jugando con arañas porque aquí dentro no puede tener una vida normal!_

— _María, es sólo por un.._

 _—Ni siquiera pienses que eso me basta_. —le gruñó tan molesta, que Tony supo no quería volver a mostrarle otra mascota en su vida— _Haz algo, porque me voy a ir con él a Nueva York y tú puedes seguir jugando con tu S.H.I.E.L.D todo lo que quieras._

 _—¡Yo no estoy jugando! Sabes de sobra que lo único que hago hoy por hoy es intentar encontrar a Steve_ —se quejó ofendido y Tony decidió alejarse antes de que aquello empeorará para él.

Cada que su padre hablaba de su amigo Steve, su madre se ponía peor.

 _—Tu puedes quedarte con tu maldito soldado Howard_ —le dijo en un tono que Tony no supo interpretar— _Yo me voy a llevar a nuestro hijo._

Cuando subió a su cama sacó debajo de la almohada el libro que Jarvis le había dado para que dibujara y empezó a rayar con fuerza las hojas mientras sujetaba muy molesto el lápiz. Todo había salido mal. Su amiguita... su amiguita ya no estaba. Su madre le pegó en la mano. Howard aplastó a su amiguita. Su madre se enojó con Howard. Su madre le gritó a su padre... todo salió mal.

— ¿Anthony?

Tony se quedó quieto. Dejo el lápiz apoyado en la hoja y se preguntó como de fuerte debía pensar un deseo, para que este se cumpla: Quería ser invisible.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a su padre a la cara. Tenía ojeras y parecía cansado. Su madre siempre le estaba diciendo que el trabajo de su padre era muy importante, que iba a cambiar la historia. Pero para él siempre estaba muy cansado como para que eso fuera cierto.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Tony no se molestó en responder, su padre iba a entrar así le dijera que estaba muy enojado con él por matar a su última mascota. Por ello intento no parecer muy incómodo, la verdad era que su padre nunca entraba en su cuarto, siempre se paraba en la puerta y lo llamaba para que él fuera. Se tensó, pensando en cuantos problemas había causado sólo por su arañita y qué clase de castigo le deparaba su firmeza para tener una mascota.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Dibujo —masculló igualmente ofuscado.

Pensar en su amiga lo molestaba y le hacía doler el pecho. Si al final igual lo iban a retar, bien podía seguir ofendido.

—Ya... Mira, Anthony, no puedes jugar con insectos —dijo más duramente— Tu madre va a enloquecer un día de estos. —le explicó soltando un suspiro.

Tony asintió con la cabeza y sólo siguió dibujando. Ya lo había descubierto por sus propios medios.

—Vamos, sé que es difícil pero sólo es por un tiempo más. —vio de costado como la mano de su padre dudaba antes de apoyarse en su hombro y cuando se acercó un poco más sintió su estómago revolverse.

Corrió la mano de su cuaderno y alzó la vista al castaño que miraba el cuarto con una nueva expresión extraña en la cara. No intentó preguntarle que le pasaba, era obvio que no le iba a responder.

—¿Puedo tener un perro? —preguntó tentativamente, quizás si había una oportunidad después de todo— En la tele hay perros. —dijo algo retraído cuando los ojos de su padre se clavaron en él.

— No. Te dije que aquí no se pueden traer mascotas. Y menos grandes.

— Mi araña no era grande —murmuró sombríamente volviendo la atención a su dibujo.

— ¡Basta Anthony! —le gritó molesto, sin un ápice de paciencia, haciéndolo saltar asustado— Te dije que las arañas no... ¿Pero tú qué estás dibujando? —jadeo arrebatándole el cuaderno.

Tony retrocedió en su cama y esperó otro grito, pero cuando su padre alzó la vista no parecía enojado y él miró sobre su espalda, preocupado de que allí hubiera algo extraño.

—¿Tú sabes qué es? —preguntó Howard lentamente.

—¿D-del mando de la televisión? —preguntó temeroso.

Había roto el control y asustado por los problemas que esto podría traerle, había intentado arreglarlo. Después de unos cuantos intentos lo había logrado, pero aquella cosa se quedó en su mente. Había sido muy divertido y había llamado tanto su atención, que había vuelto a romper el control para mirarla más. 

—Si del.... —dijo su padre mirándolo con esa mueca extraña más pronunciada— ¿Quién lo dibujó para ti?

—N-nadie —susurró agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

No tenía amigos y su madre no era buena dibujando; Jarvis solo se encargaba de arreglar el mando cada que lo hallaba abierto en su cama.

—Ven —le dijo de golpe su padre y se paró sujetándolo del brazo, para llevarlo fuera del cuarto.

Pasaron por la cocina y vio que su madre ya no estaba. Seguro se había ido a acostar. Cada vez que él hacía algo malo ella siempre se acostaba con dolor de cabeza. Su madre dormí largas siestas los días en los que Tony sentía mayor inspiración.

Cuando Howard frenó en las puertas de su taller, Tony no pudo evitarlo y se echó a temblar. Nunca lo habían dejado acercarse a esa puerta. Estaba enteramente en la «Zona de adultos» Tenía prohibido jugar cerca de ella, no se lo habían dicho, pero estaba seguro que no podía ni mirar esa puerta.

—Vamos Anthony, entra —lo apuró su padre cuando él se negó a hacerlo.

Sabía que castigo venía después y no quería escuchar los gritos que le iban a propinar.

—N-no pue-puedo —se quejó queriendo retroceder.

—Vamos yo te estoy dejando. —lo apremió tirando un poco más de su brazo, pero él se volvió a negar queriendo huir a su cama— Vamos Tony, no te voy a retar —le dijo inclinándose para sujetarlo y alzarlo.

Cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodearlo, se quedó petrificado. _Tony._ Olfateó aún sin creerlo, y el suave perfume de su padre se le impregnó la nariz. No recordaba que lo hubiera alzado alguna vez. Su madre, cuando lloraba, lo cargaba o si estaba muy cansado para caminar, pero nunca su padre. Solo Jarvis solía alzarlo para ayudarle a alcanzar algo lejos o si estaban jugando.

Las luces y los colores llamaron su atención nada más entrar y Tony al fin entendió porque Howard pasaba allí tanto tiempo. Sus ojos buscaban un lugar donde posarse, pero todo era lindo y grande. Muy grande. Su nariz un poco molesta por el fuerte olor pico y sintió cómo su piel se ponía un poco pegajosa por culpa del calor que hacía allí abajo, pero todo era muy brillante y extraño. Quería tocarlo todo, pero sabía que debía quedarse muy quieto o Howard lo soltaría.

Cerró la boca cuando el frío acero le quemó la piel libre de sus piernas y deseó no haberse puesto sus shorts esa mañana cuando su madre le dejó elegir su ropa. Ya dos veces había terminado sentado en una encimera.

—No toques nada —le advirtió duramente Howard mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

Tony rodeó sus rodillas con las manos, alejándolas del frio, y espero paciente. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, siguió admirando todo a sus lados. Se repetía una y otra vez que no debía mover, se lo reprendía cada vez que esa pequeña vocecita le decía que corriera a investigar el lugar. No quería que su padre se enojara. No quería que lo retara. Existía la posibilidad de que si se quedaba quieto y hacia lo que le pedía, podría volver a bajar. Viendo todo en verdad, verdad entendía porque su padre pasaba tantas horas allí, era increíble.

—Ten —dijo Howard sobresaltadlo— ¿Podrías hacerlo así? —preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

Tony no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero se encogió de hombros y empezó a trabajar. Tomo todos los materiales que necesitaba de las manos de su padre y empezó a trabajar. Sus dedos se deslizaron ágilmente sobre la pieza y a cada pasó que sentía como su mente se sumergía más y más en el proyecto.

Le tomó un buen rato, pero para cuando soltó la pieza alzó la cabeza satisfecho. Había hecho todo solo, salvando cuando su padre le sujetó esa cosa pesada que daba mucho calor. Él había logrado ensamblar lo que su padre le dijo se llama «placa base» no tenía idea que significaba aquello, pero cuando sus ojos se volvieron a la cara de su padre, aquella nueva y extraña expresión, seguía presente.

—Tony eres un genio —le dijo parpadeando lentamente.

Soltando una palabrota, que le hizo jurar nunca repetir (¡Mierda!), se paró y volvió a agarrarlo para cargarlo en un brazo y su placa llevarla en la otra mano.

—¡Un genio! —repitió dándole un sorpresivo beso en su mejilla.

Camino rápido y lo llevó (aún cargado) al cuarto de su madre. Tony no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado. Nunca había hecho nada que mereciera tanto alboroto, ni que digamos un beso, pero su padre lo hacía saltar entre en sus brazos gritando que era un genio entre risas y gritos.

Envalentonado por la felicidad de su padre, sin que este se diera cuenta, le apretó el cuello con los brazos, riendo con cierta timidez al principio, más confiado a medida que más besos en su rostro iba recibiendo.

—¡María! —gritó empujando la puerta de su recámara— ¡Ve esto! —volvió a gritar y su madre se levantó de una vez yendo a su encuentro.

—Howard... ¿qué haces con Tony? —preguntó, claramente tan sorprendida como Tony, de que lo cargara.

Justo cuando la vio extender los brazos en su dirección, instintivamente abrazó más el cuello de su padre. Este, a su vez, se alejó un paso, al parecer estaba tan poco convencido, como Tony, de querer soltarlo.

—María es un genio. —repitió apretándolo más contra él haciendo que su panza burbujeara— ¡Mi hijo es un genio!.

Tony definitivamente no entendía qué pasaba, pero ya le habían hecho upa, lo habían felicitado y lo habían abrazado. No sabía que había de raro con su «placa», pero sin dudas su fallecida mascota había logrado algo bueno por él.

—Ya no va a jugar más con arañas —comentó su padre viéndolo de frente— ¿No?

Tony dudo unos segundos. Si tener una araña había logrado semejante, no pudo evitar imaginarse que, sí conseguía otra, podía pasar lo mismo.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Sin querer develar sus ideas. Y cuando su padre asintió mirándolo, de aquella forma que seguía sin entender —pero que le despertaba un calor muy lindo en el pecho— supo que nunca iba a poder alejarse de las arañas.

— No, no. No lo haré. —le dijo al fin. 

— ∞ —

Tony sintió como el aire entraba de golpe en sus pulmones al lograr salir de su pesadilla. El cuarto aún seguía a oscuras, pero algo en el cielo que se veía por los amplios ventanales le hacía sentir que faltaba poco para el alba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró en la cama para poder ver la hora. Como creyó, eran las tres de la mañana. Se volvió a acomodar y clavó la vista en el techo intentando liberar sus pensamientos. Hacía mil vidas no soñaba con Howard y su madre.

Muy probablemente la culpa de que aquél recuerdo se hubiera desenterrado eran los viajes que había hecho al pasado. Ya no veía sentido en negar que ver a su padre lo había hecho feliz. Se sintió bien abrazarlo, incluso la charla sobre la paternidad lo había dejado pensando. Quizá ya era hora de dejar de temerles a los hijos.

Había conseguido hacer una máquina para viajar en el tiempo. Seguro que la tecnología necesaria para alterar el ADN de un embrión, no podría ser peor. Quizás hasta embarazar a un homb-

—Tony... —gruñó Peter volteándose en la cama— ¿Qué haces? —gimió enderezándose.

La pobre luz de la noche iluminaba muy poco su cuerpo, pero igualmente él podía contar dos marcas en su cuello y tres bajando por su esternón hasta su ombligo. Quizás se le había ido un poquito la mano en el calor del momento y se dejó llevar. Pero cinco años fueron demasiado tiempo sin él.

—Desobedeciendo a mi padre —respondió con sorna.

Él había estado horas jugando con su arañita.

Peter lo miró perdido, pero negó volviéndose a acostar soltando un quejido. Sí, se le había ido un poco la mano, o bueno, la cadera. Visto que Thor le ahorro el dilema sobre en qué muñeca llevar el reloj, cuando le amputó el brazo con el guantelete.

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó otra vez entre las sábanas. Arrastro a Peter hasta pegarlo a su pecho y hundió la cabeza en su cabello. Necesitaba limpiar su sistema. Solo había pasado una semana desde la batalla y aún sentía que todo era irreal.

Todo, menos el dolor. Aquello se sentía aún muy real. El recuerdo del dolor era lo peor. Una sensación mil veces peor a la de tocar un hierro al rojo vivo. Como este desquiciante conjunto entre poder y dolor, agonía y éxtasis atravesaba cada capa de su piel hasta fundirse a sus huesos, incinerado sus músculos, corroyendo tus venas con su inverosímil calor, haciendo que por ellas ríos de lava ardiente y espesa empezarán a circular en dirección a su corazón, lista para consumirte.

Ahí llegó Thor. Cuándo Tony se dio cuenta de que iba a morir, el maldito ebrio alzó su hacha y le cortó el brazo. La conmoción fue tal, que solo su gritó se escuchó en el lugar. Nadie había creído que fuera a lograrlo. ¡Mierda! Es Iron Man y al fin tenía a Peter a su lado, por supuesto que iba a lograrlo.

—Tony, puedo escucharte pensar... —suspiró el chico sin mirarlo— ¿Qué pasa? —musitó entre bostezos— Por favor, dime que no es sexo... mi cuerpo no puede con tanto...

Con una sonrisa ladina, se acomodó, y pese a que extrañaba su pobre brazo, se dijo que ya iba a crear algo que humillarse al idiota de Barnes.

—Hablando de tu cuerpo... ¿Qué opinas de tener un bebé?

La espalda de Peter se tensó y giró tan rápido para verlo de frente, que por poco sus cabezas chocan.

—¿Eh?

— Ya sabes, hijos. De esos que salen en la tele. Tengo una o dos ideas sobre cómo lograr un pequeño demonio con nuestro ADN...

—Tú... tú quieres —soltando un risita nerviosa, Peter lo miró fijamente— ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que formemos una familia?

—¿Crees que deberíamos casarnos? —aventuró apretándolo más contra él, saboreando en su boca el jadeo sorprendido del chico— Creo que es hora de retirarme... ¿te imaginas como los humillaría a todos que el hombre sin brazo los derrotara?

—¡Tony no juegues! —le exigió Peter, mirándolo expectante.

—No lo hago. —le dijo seriamente, con un suave beso. Era hora de dejar de jugar— Estoy cansado de esto. —reconoció— Fueron muchos años sin tí. Intenté retomar una vida que no me pertenece, intenté ser feliz, continuar... me negué a aceptar que había una posibilidad y casi muero por traerte. —soltó un suspiro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos— Sí Peter, eso es justo lo que quiero decirte. Tengamos una familia. Nuestra familia. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Aún con la pobre luz, fue capaz de ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su novio. Esperaba que dijera que sí. Sabía que para él, no habían pasado ni diez minutos, entendería si tuviera dudas y creyera que se estaban precipitado. Al final, a fines prácticos, el chico recién tenía dieciocho y solo un año de relación...

—Sí Tony. Quiero casarme contigo. —sonrió con sus hermosos ojos brillando radiantes.

Lanzándose por su boca, Peter se subió a su regazo y lo besó apasionadamente. Por su parte, le rodeó la cintura con la mano y lo apretó más a él. Para ser el que se había negado a tener sexo, bastante bien lo escondía ahora que se empezó a restregar contra su cuerpo, soltando todos y cada uno de los sonidos que lo volvían tan loco.

Ese era el fin. Ahora sí que el juego había terminado.

—Te amo Peter. —gimió contra sus labios entreabiertos.

—Te amo Tony. —jadeó alzándose para sujetarle el miembro duro antes de alinearlo a su cuerpo.

Mordió su cuello, gimió con fuerza y alzó abruptamente las caderas. Peter se lamentó lamiéndole el cuello, pero continuó con ese vaivén delicioso hasta que ambos volvieron a correrse sin poder creer que todo hubiera resultado bien.


End file.
